


A Knight's True Calling

by ceriboo



Series: A Knight's True Calling [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Idiots in Love, Multi, Still Salty About This, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceriboo/pseuds/ceriboo
Summary: This is how the Vault SHOULD have ended.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: A Knight's True Calling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. "What I had to."

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Knight's True Calling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136649) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Originally posted 8/6/19. This is a re-write and re-posting because I had to remake my account.
> 
> All characters copyright SquareEnix.
> 
> Please note this work will contain spoilers for FFXIV: Heavensward and beyond. This is an AU where my WoL was able to change the outcome of the confrontation at the Vault, and the consequences she and her love will face as a result.
> 
> To date, Chapters 5 and 6 are EXPLICIT and NSFW.

***The Pinnacle of the Vault***

“Father, please!” Ser Aymeric shouted, clutching his right arm. He was covered with lacerations and bruises, and the arm looked like it may be broken. Estinien and Lucia hovered on either side of him, ready to catch him if he collapsed.

Haurchefant beamed at her from where he stood beside the wounded Lord Commander. “We were not too late, my dear!”

Aymeric continued to plead with the Archbishop but to no avail. “Fool to the last,” Thordan snorted, and turned away.

Aseri looked to Haurchefant and he nodded to her. Together, she and her love raced toward the airship, intending to halt the Archbishop’s retreat.

Haurchefant glanced back over his shoulder as they ran, then skidded to a halt. “Look out!” 

She turned to see he had interposed himself in a defensive stance between her and their friends, his shield held high. A streak of light was hurtling toward them. She looked higher… higher… 

The thing that had once been Ser Zephirin stood On one of the battlements - now a tempered, monstrous parody of what the Heaven’s Ward knight had been .

“No…” she whispered.

The spear of light impacted Haurchefant’s shield and he gritted his teeth, shifting forward in his stance and putting all his strength into holding his shield steady.

“NO!” She screamed and lunged forward, grabbing Haurchefant around his waist and throwing both their bodies to the side just as the metal of his shield gave way. She felt a searing pain in her arm, and something warm splashed onto her skin as they landed.

Half the shield was gone, the edge glowing with an eerie blue light, and there was an enormous gash in Haurchefant’s side where Zephirin’s attack had broken through both shield and haubergeon. 

He coughed, and droplets of blood spattered onto his chest. She cradled him in her arms and screamed again.

“Alphinaud!” 

Her red magic cures were not as strong as white magic but she pumped every bit of healing she could muster into Haurchefant’s body with one hand as the other tried to stanch the flow of blood from the wound. Alphinaud dropped to his knees beside them and the boy gasped at the depth of the gash. 

“Aseri I don’t know if…” 

She grabbed him by his tie and jerked his face to within an ilm of hers.“You KEEP HIM HERE!” she spat. “I don’t care what you have to do!”

He obeyed and replaced her hand with his own, drawing heavily on his codex to pump healing into the gravely-wounded knight. Despite their combined efforts, she could feel Haurchefant’s aether draining away. They were going to be too late, too slow...

With her free hand, Aseri tore through her pack, hunting the small, delicately-carved wooden box she always, always kept with her. Locating it by its warmth, she pulled it forth, almost fumbling it in her eagerness to get it open and drew forth a single feather that blazed with the light of the sun itself. 

“Aseri, no!” Alphinaud shouted.

Before he could stop her, she jammed the feather into Haurchefant’s wound.

“Please… oh please love. Don’t leave me,” she prayed. 

Haurchefant opened his vibrant blue eyes and focused on her face. “Truly… your smile is splendid…”

She spared a glance down to his side, seeing the gash slowly starting to close. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his forehead. “Stay with me, ‘Chefant... “ she begged. “I can’t do this without you.” She could feel her own aether start to flag but still she poured her mana into him, bolstering and fueling the spark of his soul with her own life, refusing to let his fade. His eyes, his beautiful ocean eyes started to drift closed again.

“No, no, noooo!” she screamed, and desperately cast raise just as her mana bottomed out. Aymeric had reached them by then and taken her place supporting Haurchefant’s head and shoulders. Aseri’s vision started to go black around the edges as the last of her aether flowed out of her and into the fallen knight she knelt over. She could hear her own heartbeat slowing, fading... 

“My friend, stop!” Aymeric pleaded but she did not, would not hear him. Her world had narrowed to the man beneath her hands, the one she would willingly give her all for. 

“Idiot!” A clawed gauntlet landed hard on her shoulder and gripped, and she felt power roar through her. Her hair floated away from her head and every ilm of her skin suddenly felt aflame. She grabbed the new influx of aether immediately, shaped it and poured it into Haurchefant. The gash in his side sealed instantly, his eyes flew wide and he sat up in Aymeric’s embrace with a gasp. 

“What…” Haurchefant's shocked gaze locked onto her pale face once more, then lifted to where Estinien stood behind the small Miqo’te, keeping her upright with one hand, and holding the Eye in the other. “Oh my love.... What have you done?”

“What I had to… “ she replied.

Aseri wavered where she still knelt beside him, then slowly fell forward against his chest. The last thing she heard was Haurchefant's heart, beating strong and true, before she surrendered to unconsciousness.

***


	2. "Whatever it takes."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovers awaken and notice something is amiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A re-write. Original chapter posted 8/15/19.

***

Ocean-blue eyes filled her vision. “Truly, your smile is splendid…”

***

Aseri awoke with a gasp. Everything hurt - why did everything hurt? - and someone’s hands were on her shoulders, restraining her from sitting up.

“You’re okay...” It was Alphinaud. His long white braid swung over his shoulder and tickled her nose as he eased her back down to her pillows. “You frightened me - I feared we might lose you.”

“What happ - Haurchefant!” She jolted upright again and began to struggle both with the blankets covering her and with Alphinaud, trying to free herself without hurting the boy.

“Aseri no - “ He clung to her and tried to make her focus on him. “Lord Haurchefant lives! He is alive!”

She stared at her young friend. “Is he…”

“He’s fine,” Alphinaud stated firmly. “Except for being worried about you. What were you thinking? You nearly burned out your own aether!”

She did not reply, but folded her arms stubbornly and looked away.

“And you used your phoenix down.” The young scholar continued to scold her. “You know how rare they are!”

“And I’d do it again!” she flared, whipping around to stare Alphinaud down. “Whatever he needs - whatever it takes. I will not fail him!”

“And what about the rest of us?” Alphinaud shot back. “Tataru… me… you’re all we have left. Not to mention the rest of the people who depend on the Warrior of Light.” He sighed and rested one hand on hers. “Seri… I know you love him but he’s only one man.”

She bit back the cruel response hovering on the edge of her teeth, closed her eyes and shook her head, swallowing her resentment. She truly did not want to hurt Alphinaud. 

“You don’t understand, Alphinaud. You can’t understand - not yet.” She opened her eyes again and met his crystal gaze. “I can’t be who I am, who everyone needs me to be - not without him.”

He held her eyes a moment longer, then his mouth compressed into a tight line. He knew what she was leaving unsaid. That he was too young, too focused on playing the diplomat to know anything about love. The boy flushed, and withdrew his hand from hers.

_ Oh no… _ she thought. She had insulted him after all. “Alphinaud, I --” 

A tapping on the door interrupted her and he stood to admit their visitor. All other thoughts flew from her head as the door opened and she saw the blue eyes and pure smile that ruled her heart. “‘Chefant…” Her eyes immediately shifted to the heavy bandage around his waist. “Oh no…” She again began struggling with the bedcovers and failed to notice when Alphinaud slipped out of the room.

“A precaution only, my love, I assure you.” Haurchefant crossed the room and claimed the spot on the side of the bed where Alphinaud had been sitting moments before. “You were quite thorough in your efforts.” 

“I daresay had you been any more thorough or had Estinien not stepped in to support you, you would not be with us now - a turn of events that would be most displeasing not only to me but to anyone who knows you. I absolutely forbid you from ever risking yourself for me that way again.”

Aseri frowned up at him. “Then I forbid you to ever again put yourself between me and a bloody great spear of bloody Light hurled by a bloody aether-infused bloody Heavensward knight ever again.” 

Haurchefant’s eyes hardened, and she could almost swear she saw a tiny spark of red deep, deep beneath the blue. He bore her back against the pillow and held her there for a moment before pressing a fierce, bruising kiss to her lips. When he broke the kiss, he growled, “You will do as I say,” then yanked the neck of her gown open with one hand and claimed her throat with his mouth, biting hard at the spot where her pulse beat just below the surface. 

She yelped. Even knowing she was imbued with Hydalaen’s blessing, Haurchefant was normally so gentle with her. The sound she made seemed to snap him back to himself. He shook his head and laid a more careful kiss over the bite mark before clutching her to him. 

“Forgive me, my love… I just…” He pulled back from her and passed a hand over his face. “I fear I may still be somewhat fatigued…”

“It’s no wonder,” came the dry rejoinder from the doorway. “Considering you both nearly emptied yourselves yesterday - him of his blood and you of your aether.” 

Estinien stood guard in the hallway, leaning with his back against the doorframe, watching them over his shoulder. “However, you may want to remember to close the door first before you start to devour each other next time. This is the Temple Knights Infirmary, not Fortemps manor.” 

Haurchefant laughed weakly. “As ever, you have the right of it, my friend. I daresay we all need some rest after what we have endured.” He rose from the bed and leaned over to kiss Aseri’s forehead. His face looked pale and tired. “I will send in one of the chirugeons. Please try to sleep, my dear.” 

“Yes… of course, ‘Chefant.” 

He smiled at her, then left, giving Estinien as wide a berth as possible as he exited the room. The dragoon stared after him with a thoughtful expression.

The small Miqo’te pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them, feeling out of sorts. “How is Aymeric?” she asked, as much to distract herself as to ensure herself of his well-being.

“He will heal, if he rests. Which we both know he bloody will not do.” Estinien snorted. “How do you fare?”

“I… I’m not sure.” She frowned. “I feel almost like I was dunked into a raging river and half-drowned before being pulled to safety.”

The dragoon removed his helm, knelt by the side of her bed and regarded her with a searching gaze. She stared back.

“What?” he growled.

“It’s just that I’ve never seen you without your helm before.”

He snorted again and peered intently at her face. His long, white hair was caught back in a tail, and only slightly in disarray from being pent up beneath his armor.

“A great deal of aether passed through you from the Eye. That would explain the fatigue.” He thought for a moment. “I feared that Nidhogg’s rage might linger in your eyes, but you seem yourself.”

“I snapped at Alphinaud earlier,” she admitted. “I should go find him and apologize.” 

“Do not.” Estinien stood and replaced his helm. “The boy could use some toughening, and for all his skill at diplomacy, he too often oversteps his bounds.”

“However,” he continued. “Should you feel any unusual anger you must tell me immediately. The Eye is difficult to withstand, even for one who has carried it for so long as I have.”

She nodded. “Would you… would you mind checking on Haurchefant later then? Since the aether ultimately passed into him…”

“Aye, you divine my intent. I will.” He paused as he passed through the door to look back over his shoulder at her. “Rest now, my friend.”

“Thank you, Estinien. For everything.”

He looked away. “Your thanks are not needed. So long as you stand with Ishgard, so shall I stand at your side.”

One of the healers came bustling in as he left and Aseri reluctantly accepted the repose spell the woman cast on her, then drifted off into a troubled sleep.

***


	3. Whatever the need."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And what have I done to him, trying to save him? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A re-write. Originally posted 9/3/19

***

> “My safety was never in doubt, Father, for I had the Azure Dragoon and the Warrior of Light by my side.” 

_ And still I almost lost him, _ Aseri thought, pacing by her bed back in Fortemps manor after being released from the infirmary. 

_ And what have I done to him, trying to save him?  _

She was gripped with an urgent need to see Haurchefant right then, to look into those bluest of blue eyes and convince herself that the malevolent spark she’d seen before was only in her imagination. She gathered herself to go to him --

“We’ve news from Ul’dah!” Alphinaud burst into her room without preamble. 

The Miqo’te nearly jumped out of her skin. “By Rhalgr’s beard Alphinaud, must you startle me so?” She then yelped as he grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her out of the room in his eagerness. 

“Tataru wants us to come downstairs - Marshall Tarupin may have a clue to one of our friend’s whereabouts!” he babbled excitedly.

Aseri stumbled along in her young companion’s wake, wanting to hear the news of their comrades, but Haurchefant still occupied most of her thoughts. Digging her feet into the luxurious carpet, she brought them both skidding to a halt before gently breaking Alphinaud’s grasp on her.

“I will be right there, Alphinaud. But Haurchefant needs to hear this as well.”

“What? Why? Lord Haurchefant doesn’t even know the rest of the Scions,” Alphinaud snapped impatiently.

“He knows  _ us _ , Alphinaud.” She frowned at the boy. “He’s given us so much, even nearly his life. He’s a part of this and he should be there.”

The young Elezen huffed. “Very well,” he conceded. “Pray be swift about it, though.”

He left her, and she continued down the corridor, pausing before Haurchefant’s door. With a bit of trepidation, she lifted her hand to knock - only to be startled as the door flew open before her knuckles even touched the wood.

“My love!” Her knight cried, sweeping her up into his embrace. “I was so worried! When you passed out I was so afraid I’d lost you after all!” Haurchefant claimed her lips then with a long, fervent kiss. When they finally came up for air he gazed into her eyes and whispered, “I could not bear the thought of losing you.” 

“But ‘Chefant… you saw me yesterday.” Aseri was thoroughly confused, but relieved to note that his eyes seemed to be their normal azure hue.

“I… were we not at the Vault yesterday?”

“No, love… yesterday we were at the Infirmary.” She reached a hand up to his cheek. “Do you not remember this?” With her other hand, she opened the collar of her jacket to reveal the bruise on her neck. 

His eyes narrowed. “Who dared hurt you,” he growled, his hands tensing on her arms. 

She did not answer him but stroked her thumb over his cheek, watching his eyes. He truly did not recall. “I think you and I should speak with Estinien, and soon. But first we need to join the others in your father’s study. There’s news.”

***

“My dear,” Edmont rose to greet her, clasping both her hands in his and bending to kiss her cheek. His dark blue eyes crinkled at the edges as he smiled down at her. “It is so good to see you up and about.” 

“Lord Edmont, I…” she bowed her head, unable to meet his gaze. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered, shamed that she had almost cost his son his life.

“Now, now, none of that,” he replied, tilting her chin up with a gentle hand to look into her eyes. “Haurchefant is first and foremost a Knight of Ishgard - and a knight lives to serve. Even were you not his beloved, he would still have acted as he did.” 

“Indeed I would have, Father,” Haurchefant agreed as he joined them. “But I, too, feel I owe you an apology. I told you that my arm would not falter, but my shield did, indeed, break. Forgive me.”

The Count reached out eagerly for his son, pulling him into a warm embrace. “Haurchefant. I need no apology from you. That you still live is a gift beyond imagining. I am so very grateful.”

Aseri heard a quiet cough from behind her. Alphinaud was practically vibrating with impatience. “Forgive me, Lord Emont, but you mentioned a message from Ul’dah?”

“Of course, Master Alphinaud. Please - come take your ease while Mistress Tataru shares what she’s learned.”

The tiny Lalafell had been taking tea with the Count while they waited for the others. She hopped down off her chair to greet them happily, then motioned for them all to be seated before turning her attention to Aseri. “When you fled the victory feast, you used the ancient watercourse beneath the city, right?“ Tataru asked. 

Aseri nodded. 

“Well, shortly after things went back to normal in Ul'dah, I asked Marshal Tarupin to have the tunnels searched, Tataru continued. “For any clues as to what may have happened after you left the others.”

“An excellent idea, Tataru,” Alphinaud praised her. “Dare I ask what the marshal found?”

“Um...I don't actually know.” She flushed a bit. “Pipin's message just said that there had been a discovery, and that we were to come to the Hall of Flames at our earliest convenience.”

“I dare not think what it might be... We shall depart at once. Tataru ─” Alphinaud ordered. “Let Urianger know to join us in Ul'dah. He will wish to be present as well.”

“Yes, sir!” The diminutive receptionist saluted and left.

The young Elezen turned to her. “We should inform Ser Aymeric before we go. I’d wanted to inquire after his well-being anyway. Would you accompany me?”

“Of course,” Aseri replied. She looked up at Haurchefant. “You should rest. We won’t be long - if we run across Estinien I’ll ask him to return with us.” He nodded with a smile, and bent to kiss her cheek. She spared another moment to gaze into his loving blue eyes, then followed Alphinaud out of the room.

***

Ser Aymeric rose to greet them as Lucia ushered them in. Estinien was in his customary pose - leaning against the wall but close enough to come to Aymeric’s defense should it become needful.

“My friends,” he smiled at them. “It is so very good to see you. I am in your debt.”

“Think nothing of it,” Alphinaud replied. “Your wounds are healing well, I trust?”

“Some wounds do not heal.” Aymeric’s voice was dark and bitter, and as he spoke the pain of the Echo struck Aseri. She was suddenly in the Archbishop’s chambers as Aymeric confronted him, heard Thordan confirm his accusations, watched as Aymeric challenged the Church’s morality over the deception… and wanted to weep at the look of betrayal on Aymeric’s face as the Heavens Ward dragged him away on his own father’s orders. 

She swayed… and Estinien was instantly at her side, his hand supporting her elbow, steadying her.

“You saw something, did you not?” Alphinaud reached for her hand. “A vision of the past?”

She nodded and related what she saw to them. Aymeric confirmed her vision, lips pressed into a grimace. 

“So this is the power of the Echo. Would that it had shown you a finer moment from my past. 'Twas an exercise in futility, as you saw. Faced with the firmity of his conviction, and his many ready rejoinders, my words deserted me. To be frank, I am embarrassed to recall it.” 

Alphinaud shook his head. “A friend once impressed upon me the importance of differentiating between words, deeds, and beliefs. Were he here, I suspect he would judge your father's “conviction” to be no more than rank, self-serving delusion.” The boy thought for a moment. “Even so, I cannot help but wonder what manner of “change” he intends to bring about.”

“I have given some thought to that as well,” Aymeric replied. “During the battle within the Vault, the Heavens' Ward demonstrated strange and unnatural abilities.”

“Aye, the manner in which Ser Zephirin struck down Lord Haurchefant was unlike anything I've ever seen before,” Lucia chimed in.

Aseri went pale at the mention of Haurchefant’s injury. Estinien’s grip tightened on her elbow. “Steady,” he muttered under his breath as the others continued to talk.

“The spectacle called to mind King Thordan and his knights twelve as they are depicted in scripture,” Aymeric mused. “Holy powers and all…”

“Mere fabrications…” Alphinaud objected. Then his crystal eyes grew wide. “Which have become objects of faith...instilled with the belief of countless devoted souls... Seven hells!”

“Tempered.” Aseri stated flatly. “Thordan has transformed himself into a Primal, as Ysayle did and tempered the Heaven’s Ward, imbuing them with his powers.”

“As they fled, my father spoke of Azys Lla. Though I know not what he intends, I fear no good shall come of it. His ambitions are too great, and his minions too powerful... We must find the Heavens' Ward, and stop my father, before it is too late.” Aymeric looked to her, then to Alphinaud. “I, Aymeric, Lord Commander of the Temple Knights of Ishgard, do hereby entreat the aid of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn.”

“Our aid in preventing whatever it is that the archbishop intends?” Alphinaud asked.

“Your aid in bringing him to justice.” Aymeric’s voice was steady, betraying no hint of the pain it must have caused him to condemn his father to death despite Thordan’s crimes. “Too much blood has been spilled for the lies he perpetuated. No more.”

Alphinaud nodded. “Much has changed since our order's founding, but our duty to combat the primal threat has not. If the archbishop and the Heavens' Ward are guilty of the crime of summoning, then Aseri and I will stop them.”

Aymeric smiled and nodded his gratitude, then looked to her. Aseri was staring sightlessly at her hands, again seeing Haurchefant’s blood gushing through her fingers. It had been so close… She closed her eyes and raised her head, then met Aymeric’s gaze. She hardly recognized her own voice, so full of steel it was as she replied. “I will have Zephirin’s heart for what he did to Haurchefant.”

Estinien spoke up. “You may ever count on my lance, Ser Aymeric. To my dying breath, I shall defend Ishgard from the Horde.”

As an aside, the dragoon then mused to her and Alphinaud, “It may be that Nidhogg could sense their power, and that is why he withheld his horde from battle.”

She and Alphinaud took their leave. They did not speak much as they crossed the city on their way back to the Pillars, but outside the manor, the boy shook himself as if waking from a daze. 

“I thought Shiva an unprecedented threat, but this? Ishgard’s twelve finest knights, each imbued with primal powers?” He raised his eyes to hers. “May the gods have mercy on us all.”

***


	4. What we know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making plans, seeking proof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A re-write. Originally posted 9/3/19

***

Again, they assembled in the front room of Fortemps manor. Alphinaud thanked Estinien and Lucia for coming and asked how fared the Temple Knights.

The First Commander nodded in acknowledgement, then admitted, "The Congregation is in disarray; the rift between our brothers and sisters still far from healed. "

She then lifted her head, determination glinting in her eyes. "But I will see us whole again─without further violence, so far as it is possible. Lady Laniatte has informed me that her scouts at Camp Cloudtop sighted the Archbishop's airship, The Soleil. It was bound for the Blue Window."

"Then the Archbishop is somewhere in the Sea of Clouds?" asked Alphinaud.

"Or was not long ago," Lucia confirmed. "Unfortunately the region is firmly held by the Vanu Vanu and not easily accessible from Cloudtop. We will need not only an airship, but a captain bold enough to risk the Vanu's wrath."

"I think we know the perfect candidate. First Commander, would you accompany me to the Skysteel Manufactory?" the boy requested. "I think it's time we pay a visit to Master Garlond."

They left and Estinien moved to follow.

"Estinien -- a moment, please." Aseri put out a hand to stop him.

The dragoon eyed her from beneath his helmet, his gaze coming to rest on the bruise at her neck. "Aye. You observed a difference in Lord Haurchefant?"

"Actually no. Today he was his usual self," she replied. "Except that he has no memory of yesterday."

Estinien folded his arms and bowed his head in thought. "It is your thought then that he was influenced by the Eye's aether. And his proximity to the Eye may determine the strength of Nidhogg's influence over him?" He nodded. "We shall test this then. Take me to him."

With no small amount of trepidation, Aseri led the way upstairs, and tapped upon Haurchefant's door. "'Chefant? May I come in?" 

The only response was a low growl. Alarmed, she reached for her scholar's stone and threw open the door as Eos answered her call, fluttering into existence beside her head. Haurchefant was crouched near the end of his bed and she caught a glimpse of a dark red aether swirling about him before Estinien interposed his armored form between them. As the faerie's shield settled over them, Aseri flung a repose spell at her beloved. Initially, Haurchefant fought it, still in the grip of Nidhogg's rage, but then slumped forward as the spell took effect.

Estinien leaped forward to catch him as he succumbed to slumber, then lowered him to the bed.

"I'd say that settles that question," the dragoon grated, backing away. 

"You have the Eye here?" Aseri gasped. 

"Do you go anywhere without your weapons, Warrior of Light?" the dragoon replied sardonically. "It was the most efficient way to determine the effect." Estinien crossed the room and opened the window, then climbed out onto the small balcony. "My task for now will be to put distance between Lord Haurchefant and the Eye. I suggest you and the boy focus on a way to remove its taint from his aether in the meantime."

He lifted his visor to meet her gaze. "Call for me when you are ready to confront the Archbishop. I will come," he ordered before leaping away.

***


	5. "Wherever you go."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Explicit***
> 
> The lovers wake up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-write. Originally posted 9/19/19. I was so surprised initially at how much difficulty I had actually writing a love scene between Haurchefant and Aseri. I guess I was afraid at the time that I wouldn't be able to do him justice.

*** Another place ***

  
  


His dreams were dark. 

At first he floated alone on a boundless plane, lit only occasionally by unfocused flashes of red. The atmosphere was stifling, thick with anger - a righteous, bottomless rage that stalked him, that felt like it had burned for eons unceasing.

Cold... 

Unarmed... 

Hunted... 

Vulnerable. 

It seemed he hovered there an eternity. 

Eventually though, the omnipresent rage began to fade and was replaced with a sense of comfort. A soft glow began to grow around him, pale gold and carrying a scent remembered from his childhood, of flowers on a summer breeze. Almost against his will, the young lord relaxed, and drifted into a peaceful dream.

*** Fortemps Manor ***

As sleep finally relinquished him, Haurchefant’s eyes fluttered open and fixed with some confusion on the ceiling of his room in his father’s home. Odd… he did not remember getting ready for bed. The last he recalled, he’d been awaiting Aseri’s return from her meeting with the Lord Commander.

At that thought, he became aware of the warm, soft lump wrapped around him. A furry ear twitched, tickling his nose and he had to restrain a sneeze. He smiled, and circled the Miqo’te sleeping against his chest with his arms, pulling her closer. The soft, floral fragrance of her hair floated up to him as she stirred, her tail curling around one of his arms of its own accord.

“Mmmrrrrffff…. ‘Chefant?” She yawned and rubbed at her eyes with the backs of her hands, eliciting a chuckle from the young lord. Miqo’te were NOT felines, but her behavior was rather cat-like at times.

“Good morning, my love,” he greeted her, smiling fondly down at her upturned face before brushing a kiss across her lips. “I don’t remember falling asleep but I’m ever happy to wake with you in my arms - although I prefer having much less clothing between us when that happens.”

Aseri pushed herself upright against his chest, and he reluctantly released her from his embrace to allow her to stare intently into his eyes. Seeing only their customary blue, she relaxed back into his arms, holding him tightly. 

“‘Chefant… I am so sorry.” She tucked her face against his neck as her eyes filled.

“Whatever are you apologizing for, my heart?” He tightened his arms around her as he felt her tears start to fall. “You saved me,” he murmured, nuzzling the top of her head.

Shaking, she lifted her head to regard him with red-rimmed eyes. “At what cost? ‘Chefant, we used the Eye. We…  _ infected _ you… with Nidhogg’s aether. I wasn’t strong enough on my own.”

She dropped her eyes from his in shame and pulled away. Standing, she crossed the room and gazed out the window with her back to him. “I failed you, and because of my weakness you’ve been exposed to the wyrm's influence.”

“No. You did not fail me.” Haurchefant followed her and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her with her back against his chest. 

“My love, although we Ishgardians worship Halone, believe me I am in no great rush to enter Her halls. I sought only to protect you and would gladly have paid that price to do so…” He squeezed her again, then moved his hands to her shoulders to turn her to face him. “And whatever the price to stay by your side, I will happily pay that as well.” 

He lifted his hands to her cheeks, brushing away her tears gently with his thumb, before bending to kiss her again, harder, deeper… trying to convey without words how very much he loved her.

She melted against him, and he scooped her up to carry her back to his bed. Nestling her into the blankets, he set about attempting to remove their clothing while breaking contact between their bodies as little as possible. He untied and unlaced patiently, and covered every ilm of her skin with kisses as soon as it was revealed. In no time at all, she was bare and mewling beneath his touch as he worshiped her with his hands, lips and eyes, the fragrance of her need for him filling his senses.

Her own hands roamed over Haurchefant’s shoulders, and down the planes of his well-muscled back. She stilled abruptly though, feeling a chill as her fingers found the fresh scar running from his hip nearly to his belly button. He shifted to his side, facing her and laid his hand over hers. “Here, beloved,” he whispered as he guided her hand to his length, already hard and eager for her, then moved his own hand to her thigh, hooking her leg around his hip.

How he ached to bury himself inside her, and take her immediately - but he was ever mindful of the difference in their sizes. He leaned forward to capture her lips again with his own, then rolled to his back. Supporting her above him, he waited breathlessly as she positioned his tip against her entrance, then slowly sank down onto him, ilm by ilm. 

Aseri gasped against his mouth as he filled her completely, sliding her tongue against his as she drew up, then back down onto him in a long, delicious stroke. His hands went to her hips and he pushed her down just a bit further, causing him to hit that certain spot inside her that sent electricity arcing through her body. 

“Aahhhhh, ‘Chefant…” she cried out, breaking the kiss, and he felt her tighten around him - he had wanted to let her set the pace but he could tell it wouldn’t be very long for either of them. Gripping her tightly, he started to thrust up into her and she arched backward, supporting herself with her hands on his thighs as she drove herself down onto him, chasing her bliss.

“Seri… my love…” he panted. “I fear... I… By the Fury!” he swore as her muscles clenched down on him, then jolted his hips up against her as she shattered around him. Helplessly, he flooded her, driven over the edge himself by her climax.

She sprawled atop him, still shuddering weakly and he held onto her, his large hands stroking her back and sides and along the length of her tail as their bodies calmed. 

“My love… my light,” he whispered and nuzzled her furry ears as she lay atop his chest.

She tipped her head back to look up at him, watching his face as if to memorize his features - the shadows around his ocean-blue eyes, the strong lines of his nose and jaw, the gentle and loving smile he wore always for her.

“Stay with me,” she blurted out.

“Truly, I am yours,” he answered. “Always.”

“No, I mean…” she shifted up to prop herself on one elbow and reached with her other hand to run her fingers through his silky, silvery-blue locks. “Come to Ul’dah with me. Artoirel can watch over Dragonhead. Estinien will keep the Eye away until we find the Archbishop. Stay with me until we can find our friends. If anyone can find a way to cleanse its influence from you, it’s Y’shtola.”

“Please, ‘Chefant.”

He looked reluctant at first. “I would gladly follow you to the ends of the earth. But Dragonhead is my responsibility…”

“Aymeric will understand, ‘Chefant. And if he suddenly needs Estinien to return, then you would still be safely away from the Eye.” She laid her hand over his scar, tracing along the corded, angry tissue with her fingertips. “And you are still healing, even with all the healing aether we pumped into you. Please,” she pleaded. “Do this for me.”

Haurchefant pulled her hand away from his scar and brought it to his lips. “Very well, my love,” he replied, brushing a kiss across her knuckles. “If Father and Ser Aymeric agree, then I shall be content to travel by your side, wherever you go.”

Aseri closed her eyes to hide the tears of relief that sprang to them as he acquiesced. “I love you.”

“And I you. Pray let me show you again how much,” he answered, and smiled, pulling her back down into his kiss.

***


	6. "Wherever you are."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***EXPLICIT***
> 
> Soft, short and sweet. They don't get many moments like these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-write. Originally posted 9/26/19.
> 
> And this is where we last left them. I hope to continue their story soon. Thank you so much for reading and for your patience.

***Fortemps Manor***

She woke to his lips against the nape of her neck - a soft, warm pressure that turned into lingering kisses over her throat and up to her lips as she shifted in his arms to face him.

"Good morning, beautiful," he murmured, pressing his lips to hers, then kissing up over the bridge of her nose to her forehead as he pulled her tight against him.

"Mmmm... 'Chefant," she responded, sleepily winding her arms around his neck. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I never want to leave this room, this bed or your arms again," Haurchefant replied, nuzzling against her furry ears and laughing softly as they twitched.

She giggled. "Really? Lord I-Make-My-Men-Do-Calisthenics-In-the-Snow wants to laze about in bed all day?"

"I'm recuperating!" he cried in mock indignation. "Besides..." his voice lowered seductively as he bent his head to graze her lips with his again. "I can hardly call being in bed with YOU lazing - you always give me quite the workout."

"Oh!" She pushed ineffectually at his chest then hit him with her pillow. "Are you saying I've depleted your stamina, my Lord?"

"Quite, and now I need for you to nurse me back to health," he growled softly against her mouth as he moved to position himself over her. "Or if you prefer," he brought her hands above her head and pinned them into the pillows, twining his long, elegant fingers with hers. "We could say we've been indulging in some... "physical therapy."

Aseri's tail twined around his waist as he settled his hips between her thighs and rolled them suggestively.

"Tch. Incorrigible. Insatiable," she scolded, already breathless with anticipation. She squirmed beneath him, soft and warm and already needy.

"Perhaps you should strive to be a trifle less delectable then, my love." He continued to caress her lips with his, then released her hands to prop himself above her as his stiffened length probed for entry. "I may not be constantly tempted to devour you so."

"Ahhhh...." she moaned as he pushed himself into her. She was sore, but deliciously so and her inner walls eagerly stretched to accommodate him. She reached for his long, sensitive ears, stroking the pads of her fingers out to the tips and he shuddered at the caress before claiming her mouth with his. They fell into the steady, rhythm of their joining - familiar, comfortable, exquisite. Her legs locked around his waist and her fingers tangled in his hair and he alternated between moaning praise into her mouth and twining his tongue with hers as they rocked together, melting into each other.

Her legs tightened around his waist and he raised himself higher above her to watch her face. "Come for me love," he panted hoarsely, and increased his pace. "Look into my eyes and let go for me."

She locked her gaze with his as the wave crested, feeling like she was drowning in an ocean of blue. "I love you," she gasped, and came undone around him. Three more quick thrusts and he joined her, filling her as she shook and shivered beneath him. 

"My love," he whispered, kissing over her sweat-dampened brow. "My light. My Aseri." He shifted to his side, then to his back, pulling her over to rest against his broad chest. She sprawled atop him, listening to his heart beating steady and true. 

"Never leaving this bed sounds better and better," she agreed with him and he laughed, his breath ruffling her ears.

A knock sounded on the door. 

"Lord Haurchefant?" It was Alphinaud. He sounded worried and irritated at once and Aseri winced. 

"Pray, give us a moment, Master Alphinaud," Haurchefant called.

"Us?" Alphinaud's response sounded startled, and she winced again. She was in for another lecture.

"Time to get to work I fear, my love." Haurchefant sat up, lifting her in his arms as he did and carrying her to the adjoining washroom. They bathed and dressed quickly, then he packed a small traveling bag, considering then dismissing the new haubergeon the armoury had made for him once Aseri reminded him of Ul'dah's hot, arid climate. 

Alphinaud was jittering with impatience when they opened the door, but closed his mouth quickly on whatever he had been about to say when he saw Haurchefant's bag . "The others are waiting for us downstairs," he sighed. "Pray be quick."

She shook her head regretfully as he left, then looked up to her love. "I hate taking you away from your home... but I think this is our best option."

Haurchefant bent to kiss her. "Home is wherever you are, my love." He smiled. "Lead the way and I will ever follow."

She took his hand and they went together to fetch her belongings before joining the others.

***


	7. Where the White holds sway...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have to find the key and get to Azys Lla before we go to Ul'dah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I messed up the timeline a bit so went back to correct things.

*** In the skies above Coerthas Central Highlands***

They decided to stop first in the Sea of Clouds. The flight from Foundation so far had been uneventful, but Aseri took great pleasure in watching Haurchefant’s delight as he drank in the vistas unrolling beneath them. It seemed he loved to fly, and had had precious little opportunity to do so previously.

She had cautioned him about how different the climate would be when they reached Thanalan and in anticipation he had dressed more appropriately in light leather armour.

It looked good on him. Very good.

“Have you considered taking up the bow, ‘Chefant?” she mused, picturing him in Bardic gear. He turned to look at her, the wind of their passing ruffling his silvery hair, and laughed when he saw her preoccupied expression.

“Only in passing,” he admitted, coming to sit beside her and wrapping one long arm around her. “When fighting the greater wyrms, the ballistas such as the dragonkillers are far more effective. The bowmen usually concentrate on aevis and the like.”

Aseri squeezed his bicep gently. “I’m sure you’d have no trouble pulling a longbow. You may find archery a very useful skill beyond Coerthas…”

“And, if our hopes come to fruition, mayhap we will no longer need dragonkillers.”

*** Sea of Clouds ***

Cid set the Enterprise down at a suitable landing spot in Vanu territory. It was unusually quiet - none of the local beast tribe were about and even the wildlife seemed to have quit the area.

Aseri suggested they begin searching for any sign of the _Soleil_ but Alphinaud stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Wait..."

The boy seemed on edge. "Alphinaud?" She wasn't sure why, the entire area seemed very quiet.

"Too quiet," Alphinaud agreed with her. "The Archbishop's scouts could already be watching us. We must take every caution."

"That is a very good thought, Master Alphinaud." Haurchefant laid a hand on the boy's shoulder in approval. "Mayhap we should visit Camp Cloudtop, and appeal to Ser Laniaitte for the assistance of the Rose Knights?"

He shook his head. "Perhaps not, Lord Haurchefant. I would not wish to strip the camp of its defenders should the Heaven's Ward think to seize it as a base of operations. I only hope word has reached them of what has occurred." 

Arms folded, Aseri was still looking toward around. "I mislike this silence."

"As do I," Alphinaud replied. "Nevertheless, we should begin searching for the _Soleil_. Just be on your guard."

They nodded and followed the young Elezen to the eastern side of the island they'd made landfall on. Although this vantage point gave them an excellent view of the surrounding isles, there was still no sign of the archbishop's airship, his knights twelve, or even the usual denizens of the Sea of Clouds. They headed for the northern side of the isle but Haurchefant stopped them both abruptly, a hand on each shoulder, and pulled them down to conceal themselves behind a nearby stone outcropping. 

"What..." Alphinaud began but silenced himself on seeing the knight nod to the clearing just ahead. There a single, obviously terrified Vanu Vanu knelt, surrounded by a unit of Imperial troops.

"The Empire?" Alphinaud hissed. "They must be after the archbishop as well."

Unfortunately, the Centurion heard him. "Ishgardians? Seize them!" he barked. "They'll know where the archbishop is!"

"Oh boy..." Aseri quickly dug in her pack while Alphinaud talked to the Imperials, trying to stall for time. Unearthing the old musketoon Stephanivien had given her a few weeks ago, she handed it to Haurchefant and belted its aetherotransformer about his waist.

"What...?" he asked, startled.

"Just point it at the bad guys and squeeze the trigger, love." She then pulled out her axe and rushed to aid Alphinaud as he called a ruby carbuncle to his side.

"In the name of Lord van Hydrus, surrender!" one of the troops shouted just as she cut him down. She whirled to see another bearing down on Alphinaud and pulled her tomahawk to throw when the Imperial toppled over - Haurchefant had hit his mark. She flashed him a grin over her shoulder and together they finished off the Garlean troops.

The Vundu, realizing he was saved, threw up his arms and shouted. "Netherlings save Lonu Vanu from certain death! Showers netherlings with thanks like summer squall!"

Out of gratitude, the Vundu invited them all to his village, then took himself off at a trot. Aseri looked to Alphinaud, who shrugged. "They may know something of the archbishop's whereabouts. Perhaps we should take him up on his offer of hospitality."

*** Ok' Zundu ***

Lonu Vanu met them at the outskirts of the village, arms spread wide. "Like breeze guides leaves to rest, come and lay down your burdens, netherlings! Behold - Ok' Zundu!" As he welcomed them, a series of booming sounds echoed from the distance. "Eh?" the Vanu squawked. "What unseen lightning begets such thunderous report?" Beyond him, the other villagers crouched, scanning the area for the source of the noise. 

Cid rushed to join them. "There you are! Did you see it? It's that damned flying whale again - the Imperials are after it!"

"The White?" Lonu Vanu gasped, then ducked, hiding his head as an enormous shadow flew over.

"He's wounded!" Cid declared, then watched with them as Bismarck swooped up in front of them to devour a small islet whole.

"O insatiable White!" the Vanu wailed. "O devourer of worlds! Why must You torment us?"

Lonu Vanu beckoned for them to come to meet with the chieftain of his tribe, Sonu Vanu, who revealed that they had once been the keepers of the key to Azys La - but the island on which it was kept had already been devoured by Bismarck. 

Alphinaud bowed his head in thought. “Possessed as they currently are of primal powers, the Heaven’s Ward are certainly more than capable of slaying Bismarck to retrieve the key. Which means,” he raised his head to stare directly into Aseri’s eyes, “we must do so first. That falls to you, my friend.”

Haurchefant moved to protest but she nodded decisively, laying a hand over his. “It’s the only way. It’s what I do. Unlike the Eorzean primals though, we don’t know much about Bismarck.” She looked to Alphinaud. “It would be wise to ask the Vundu for more information about their deity, would it not?”

“I shall question the villagers,” he agreed. Perhaps you could speak more with the chieftain and our friend?”

She nodded and the boy took his leave. Lonu Vanu directed them to Kunu Vali, the Vundu’s talekeeper after cautioning them to treat him with the utmost respect. 

According to the Vanu legend the elder Vundu recited, the great whale had led their ancestors to the floating islands - depicting the primal as a merciful, loving being and their protector.

“But this demon which menaces the cloud sea…” the talekeeper mourned. “His rage is that of the Vundu, his hunger that of a wild beast. The isles are His gift to us - yet now he must consume them? Kunu Vali knows no tales like this.”

“That sounds decidedly ungenerous to me,” Haurchefant murmured for her ears alone. Aseri nodded and they thanked the elder Vanu before returning to consult with the others.

Alphinaud and Cid both agreed that seemed out of character for the way the legends portrayed the primal. 

Cid shook his head. “What of you, Alphinaud? Did you learn aught of value?”

“Alas, no.” the boy replied. “That is, unless you have an interest in the intricacies of Vanu skyfishing…”

Cid’s eyes grew wide. 

“Skyfishing…?” My gods, that’s it! Alphinaud, my boy, I could kiss you!”

The engineer excitedly laid out his plan for luring the primal into the open by towing an island as bait, thus giving Aseri the opportunity to defeat the great whale and retrieve the precious key that, they all hoped, it still bore in its belly.

The plan came together quickly - Sonu Vanu provided a suitably small island as bait to troll for the great whale. Biggs and Wedge retrieved a pair of dragonkillers from Foundation and Cid also found a small magitek field generator to serve as a shield for Aseri. Skysteel Manufactory had provided the strongest chain available, each link forged by their master craftsmen, as a means for the Enterprise to tow the bait.

Aseri contacted the Adventurer’s Guild, and found seven other intrepid souls to help her - she was adamant that Haurchefant not join them on the island, although he insisted on boarding the ship with Alphinaud and the Ironworks crew. 

The knight glowered at her, but bent to kiss her before joining the others on board. 

“May the Fury preserve you, my love.” 

She gave him a reassuring smile, trying to hide her own nervousness, and joined the party on the island. Cid bellowed “Make ready!” and engaged the Enterprise’s engines. With a groan, the chains went taut. Hoping they looked like a sufficiently tasty morsel, Aseri took point in the center of the group and waited for Bismarck to notice them. 

One of the healers, a beautiful green-eyed Keeper nodded to her and stationed herself nearby. “Don’t worry about your wounds - just make sure you keep your feet on the ground.” Aseri nodded back, and gripped her axe a bit tighter.

The White caught sight of them quickly and immediately gave chase. “Get ready, everyone!” Cid shouted. “Here it comes!”

They all staggered as the whale broadsided their isle and two enthralled Vundu appeared, already in the middle of their sundrop dance. 

“Use the field generator! If the island goes, so do you!”

Aseri waved to acknowledge Cid’s instructions and activated the device, then joined the others in fending off the Vundu as a shield sprang into existence over them. Again, Bismark slammed into the island, and two of the party ran to fire the dragonkillers. The arrowhead-tipped chains shot toward the primal and bit deep, burying themselves into its carapace and winching tight, binding the whale to the island.

“Now!” she shouted, and led a charge onto the White’s back, the entire party chopping away at the carapace protecting its body. She felt the chitin shatter and give way beneath her axe blade and the primal gave a mighty shudder, shaking loose the hooks and shrugging them all off.

They picked themselves up and Aseri shook her ears out. Her knee crumpled as she took a step, but she felt the cool tingling of healing magic wash over her and straightened. Layala, the white mage, gave her a nod and a smile. She smiled back and dashed over to defend her from another pair of enthralled Vundu.

“What in the hells” she heard from Cid and then Haurchefant shouted “‘Ware!”

Looking back to the Enterprise, she saw him leaning over the stern, reaching toward her as if he were about to crawl out onto the chains or attempt to leap over to the island. 

“No!” she screamed, and he pulled back just as two of the largest sanuwa she had ever seen landed and began wreaking havoc among the party. 

“Separate them!” Layala ordered and she nodded, pulling the green one off to one side while the other warrior caught the blue one’s attention. Bubbles of water vapor appeared, popping with stinging retorts and the primal seized control of the clouds, sending lightning bolts crashing down around them.

Just as she felled her target, Cid yelled “Oh gods, brace yourselves!”

Bismarck breached, climbing vertically from underneath the island, then ramming it head-on. Before she could reach the field generator, it flew up and over the side from the impact, lost. The lightning intensified and for a moment all they could do was dodge blindly, but two of the party managed to fire the chains again, winching the primal tight against the isle once more. 

Aseri charged forward, the rest following her, and began to hack at the gap she had made in the primal’s carapace previously, her axe biting deep into its aetherborn flesh.

With a howl, the whale shook them off once more but the damage was done. As they fell back to the island, the primal disappeared into a shower of sparkling aether and the key it had swallowed floated slowly to the ground. As Aseri reached for it, the Echo took her once more, hard and fast. She heard Haurchefant shout her name as she slumped to the ground and then found herself once more in the darkness, surrounded by the four crystals she had regained. A new blue crystal appeared and Hydaelyn spoke, but so faintly she could not make out the words. 

She woke, key in hand. The Enterprise had just touched down but as she took a step toward it, a dark cloud of purple aether barred her way. It dissipated to reveal an Ascian - accompanied by the archbishop. 

“So falls the Lord of Mists, as did all others before him.” The Ascian spoke, her voice smug. “How many times does this make, Warrior of Light? Ah, how much you have grown─far beyond the limits of mere mortals.”

“She has what we seek?” Thordan asked.

“That she does. The key to Azys Lla and the secrets of Allag.” Igeyorhm turned back to her. “I see you have regained the blessing of Light─albeit at a fraction of its former strength.” 

The Ascian raised her hand and directed a beam of dark aether toward Aseri, wresting the key from her grasp as the Miqo’te dropped to one knee, immobilized. She watched mutely as the archbishop retrieved the key and cast it skyward. The Allagan relic emitted a beam of light, pointing the way to Azys Lla before floating back down to his hand. 

Thordan smiled cruelly down at her as she struggled to move. “My thanks to you, Ascian─and to you as well, Warrior of Light, for saving us the effort of slaying Bismarck. Now that the key is within our grasp, the path to the heavens shall at last be laid bare!” He threw back his head and laughed. “By our deeds shall the wrongs of antiquity be righted, and man reclaim the reins of history!”

The pair disappeared as Igeyorhm teleported them both away. Haurchefant reached Aseri just as she slumped to the ground, and folded her weeping form into his arms. It had all been for naught…

***

  
  
  
  



	8. Imperials, Interventions and Interludes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And awaaaaaay we go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the idea of Haurchefant playing tourist, and being able to show him all of our favourite places in Eorzea.

*** Ok’ Zundu ***

Cid wanted to check over the  _ Enterprise _ and make any necessary repairs before continuing to pursue the archbishop, so he set her down nearby. While he, Biggs and Wedge inspected the airship, Aseri headed back to Ok’ Zundu with Alphinaud and Haurchefant to apprise Chief Sonu and the rest of the tribe on their victory over Bismarck.

At the edge of the village, Alphinaud stopped in his tracks. “Wait - something is amiss… Imperial troops!”

Aseri looked for an escape route but the Imperials had already secured the area, and were holding all of the Vanu Vanu captive in the center of the village. Haurchefant reached for his weapon

“Reveal yourselves at once!” The legatus, apparently the Lord van Hydrus the unit they had bested earlier referred to, motioned to his men to surround them. “And there I was expecting more beastmen. Who are you?” he spat.

Before they could answer Varis zos Galvus, newly crowned emperor of Garlemald, made his presence known. 

“I thought Ishgardians responsible for the disappearance of our scouts, but I see now that I was mistaken.” Obviously he recognized them immediately. “Just as Roaille observed. The Warrior of Light is wont to appear at the most inopportune times.”

“The Warrior of Light? She who bested van Baelsar?” Was that a touch of envy in Regula’s voice?

“It would seem that the famous hero of Eorzea seeks Azys Lla as well,” Varis replied. “Hardly unexpected. The secrets of the Allagans' power to bind eikons to their will could scarcely fail to interest the Scions of the Seventh Dawn... You know as well as we what will ensue should these insatiable creatures be allowed to roam free─that their very existence threatens the life of this star,” he continued. “We but disagree on the solution to the problem.”

“Genocide has ever been the Empire's favored recourse,” Alphinaud retorted. And that is why we will continue to oppose your every attempt to claim Eorzea!”

There was no reaching Varis, neither through logic nor an appeal to charity. “‘Tis my solemn charge as emperor to bring the eikons to heel. If this requires the extermination of certain elements, then so be it.” The Emperor motioned for his troops to execute the Vanu Vanu.

“No, don’t!” Alphinaud cried. “They are not His thralls!”

**BOOM** **BOOM** 

A series of explosions rocked the ground just short of where the Imperials stood. From a short distance, they heard Lucia’s voice. “Take cover!”

Her suit of magitek armor, very similar to her late sister’s White Devil landed in the clearing. 

“Your Radiance! We must withdraw!” Van Hydrus urged Varis back to their ship. 

The Emperor acquiesced to his Legatus, after one long look at Aseri. “We shall meet again, Warrior of Light. On that you have my word.” A soft growl from Haurchefant where he stood beside her made his feelings on the matter plain.

The battleship retreated, rather than flattening them and the village. “It would seem the Emperor has his sights fixed on Azys Lla.” Alphinaud was also staring after the Garleans. “Pray check on Cid and the others while Ser Lucia and I speak with the Chief Sonu.”

Aseri nodded, and she and Haurchefant raced back to the  _ Enterprise _ .

“Thank the Twelve you're alive.” Cid met them at a run. “When that battleship appeared and fired on the village, we feared the game was up for you all. What in the seven hells happened out there? First the archbishop turns up with an Ascian in tow, and now the godsdamned Emperor pays us a visit!?”

They filled Cid in on what had occurred. 

“Well, fortunately Wedge says he can calculate the direction of the beam of light - that should be the correct heading for Azys Lla. Enterprise is right as rain again, so as soon as Alphinaud returns we can be on their heels.”

Lucia and Alphinaud rejoined them then, and Lucia carefully piloted her reaper onto the airship. Cid turned the ship’s prow onto the heading Wedge indicated and they took off in pursuit of the  _ Soleil _ .

*** Sea of Clouds ***

“Your intervention was most timely, Ser Lucia,” Haurchefant complimented the First Commander, eyeing the white reaper curiously, and a bit enviously. “But how did you come to be in possession of a magitek armor?”

Lucia bowed her head, silent for a moment, then removed the circlet she habitually wore to reveal a silvery Garlean third eye in the center of her forehead. “I had it shipped to Camp Cloudtop, in case the Empire interfered. Although I did not expect to be facing down the Emperor himself. My full name is Lucia goe Junius, and I was born a citizen of Garlemald.”

“Ah! That explains it!” Cid cried. “When we first met in Ishgard, I very nearly called you Livia.”

Aseri winced.

“Aye, she was my sister, though we spent little time together. Livia chose to become a soldier, while I became a spy.”

“Then… Ishgard was…” Alphinaud began.

“My mission. It was believed that Allagan relics of great worth were stored in the Vault and I was sent to investigate.I now suspect I was sent to search for the key that was so recently lost. Her gaze grew distant and her voice softened as she continued. “I drew close to Ser Aymeric to further my mission but… in him, I had found a man worth following. And a new home besides. So I confessed all and pledged to him my service. He was good enough to accept.”

“‘Tis your loyalty to your sister that concerns me,” Alphinaud probed. Haurchefant’s arm tightened around Aseri’s waist as they all waited for Lucia’s response.

“My sister fought for her convictions and for those she held dear. So do I. So must we all.” Lucia then smiled at Aseri, who visibly relaxed.

“Chief,” Biggs interjected. “We should be gettin’ close.”

Wedge pointed. “Once we break through those clouds, we should be right where the beam of light was pointing - right where Azys Lla should be.”

Cid banked the ship and cried as the clouds parted. “Look! I think that’s it!”

“Chief…” Biggs’ voice was hushed with awe. “Is that…”

“Allagan, aye.” Cid confirmed as the cluster of floating islands came into view. “There’s no mistaking their handiwork.”

The Enterprise lurched then, and crackling aether arced around them. “What was that?” Alphinaud struggled to maintain his balance.

“Some sort of barrier,” Cid replied, and applied more power to the helm. The ship started to shudder violently.

“She won’t hold, Chief!” Wedge warned, alarmed. “She’s breaking up!”

“I’ve lost the auxiliary propeller!” Biggs added.

Haurchefant moved closer to Aseri, both to steady himself and assure her safety.

“It’s no use, Cid!” Alphinaud shouted. “We must find another way!”

“Damn it all,” Cid cursed. “Why do the Allagans always have to make everything so bloody complicated?”

He turned the ship and headed back toward Foundation. Haurchefant stared behind them in awe, never having encountered any Allagan technology before. “So all of this… is man-made?” 

Aseri nodded. “Remind me to show you the tower in Mor Dhona, when we return. And tell you about a certain red-haired Miqo’te Seeker.” As his eyebrows raised in surprise, she poked him gently. “Not like that,” she chided. “It’s actually a quite heroic tale, and I’m sure you will enjoy it.”

Alphinaud joined them. “Cid says we will need some sort of aetheric ram to break through that barrier. Urianger’s input would be valuable - as will Y’shtola’s, if there is a clue to her whereabouts.” Aseri nodded, and he continued. “We should make our way to Ul’dah and meet with Marshall Tarupin.” 

“All right, love?” she asked, looking up at Haurchefant. He smiled down at her, and ducked to kiss her, then nodded. 

“As long as I am with you, all is well.”

***Revenant's Toll***

Cid set them down at Silvertear for a brief stop, so that Alphinaud could check in at the Rising Stones and Haurchefant could attune to the Revenant’s Toll aetheryte. Before they left the  _ Enterprise.  _ Haurchefant gazed for a long moment over the wreck of the  _ Agrias  _ on the lakeshore, with Midgaardsormr’s corpse still twined about its rusting hulk. 

“Do you feel something?” Aseri asked in concern. 

He hesitated, then shook his head. “For a brief moment, I thought… but no. There is nothing.”

She nodded and took his hand, summoning her ice stallion Boreas and the two of them rode the rest of the way into the outpost together. Alphinaud had teleported ahead since he was already attuned to the aetheryte.

Aseri wandered up the small hill to the market while Haurchefant took care of his task, and started browsing through some of the wares in the Splendors-owned stalls. 

“All done?” she asked when he rejoined her. He nodded, poking gently at a few of the stranger objects on display. “What’s that?” He pointed toward a long-eared black puffball off to one side.

“That’s a spriggan minion - you don’t have spriggans in Coerthas, I think. This one is called a dust puppy.” She set the mammett down and activated it. Haurchefant watched it curiously as it began to wander around, beaming at the small automaton as it lifted its miniature gem proudly to show to him. The dust puppy dropped the gem and Haurchefant laughed as it waved its tiny arms in consternation before snatching it back up.

“Utterly charming - I must have it!” He reached for his gil pouch.

Auriana shook her head. “I’m sorry, m’lord - that currency is no good here.”

“This one’s on me.” Aseri handed over a number of tomestones and Auriana transferred the fluffy mammett’s ownership to Haurchefant. He crowed with laughter as the dust puppy turned its cheery grin on him and began to follow him.

“I don’t recall seeing any of these “minions” with you before?” He was eyeing her near-bottomless pack now, as if curious as to what surprises might be hiding there.

“I don’t usually have one out unless I’m in one of the city-states,” she replied, and swung off her pack to rummage through it. Out popped a small, grey bear-like creature with a button nose and fluffy ears. Transfixed, Haurchefant watched as it climbed up her back and settled itself on her shoulder, one tiny paw clutching a lock of her hair.

“How perfectly adorable! Perhaps I should have one of those instead, so that we have a matching pair.” Haurchefant reached out to pet the small creature’s fluffy ears.

“I would gladly get one for you, love but I don’t know where they are to be found. My retainer brought this one back from one of his ventures - he called it a “koala” bear. Apparently, this is the immature form, which he said was called a “joey.” She reached up to scritch under the minion’s fuzzy chin and it let out a small chuff of pleasure.

She heard Alphinaud’s voice then, and took Haurchefant’s hand. “Looks like our rest period is over for now,” she said, starting back down the hill and toward the gate where the boy was just exiting the Rising Stones. “But we’ll come back, I promise, whenever we can.”

She summoned Boreas again and Haurchefant lifted her easily onto the stallion’s back before taking his seat behind her, and they galloped out of the city and back to the landing at Silvertear, where the great wyrm kept his silent vigil. Lightning crackled above the spires of Syrcus Tower and Biggs motioned to them urgently to board. 

“No worries,” Cid assured them as they took their places on the Enterprise’s deck. “She’s a tough old girl. She can outfly any storm.” 

They lifted off, soared over the Tangle while giving Castrum Centri a wide berth, then Cid pointed the ship’s nose toward Thanalan.

***


End file.
